starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Vastri
Bryce Vastri is a Lieutenant Commander with the New Republic, currently stationed to the bridge of the NRAS Hardy Spirit under the command of Admiral Ackbar. The young Lieutenant Commander's career is still early but he has already shown some promise in the tactical arena. Background Early Life There isn't much known about the Ensign's early life, all that is for sure is that he was born in a Republic star system, though as to which he hasn't been too forthright about. Guesses range, however, from Corellia to planets in the Outer Rim. He was raised in a happy childhood with nothing terribly exciting or new occurring. He more than likely would have gone into his father's profession if it wasn't for one event. Beginnings of a Military Career The beginnings of Bryce's career began when he was enjoying the local cantina. Something that most soldiers would scoff at if they knew Bryce. He saw a chess tournament forming and he decided to join. Most soldiers would now understand how Bryce could be enjoying a cantina, if it was the kind where spontaneous chess tournaments broke out. A long story short, the younger Bryce made it to the final round, where he promply beat a New Republic Naval Captain without losing a piece. The Captain was impressed enough to offer the young man a job, and so Bryce enter the New Republic military. Military Career Bryce has served under very illustrous stars during his tenure so far as an ensign in the New Republic. The Ensign's first assignment being the NRSC Independence under the command of Jared Starwind. During this assignment the Ensign was present at the Battle of Chazwa. During this the Independence suffered no small amount of damage, though Bryce was able to avert most of the disaster by micro-jumping away from the ramming manuevar of the Imperial ship. After this, the Ensign was transfered over to the Liberator under the command of Admiral Ackbar himself. Battle of Nak Shimor Bryce was under Admiral Ackbar's command during the Battle of Nak Shimor, though the Ensign preferred to stay out of the main spotlight and instead focus on using various fighter and bomber squadrons to a greater advantage. The only exception to this was when the communications of the New Republic were jammed by the Imperial forces. The Ensign managed to clear the lands in time, however, for the Republic forces not to suffer a terrible lose of coordination. Battle of Toprawa Defense of Toprawa Assigned to a Bothan Assault Cruiser at Toprawa, Bryce was given the chance according to New Republic tradition to be given command of the ship for temporary purposes during peace time. Unfortunately during that time the commanding officer of the ship became sick, and an Imperial Fleet invaded the system. Taking the initiative to not only take command of the ship that he was currently on, but also the remaining forces in the system. Both sides took heavy fire during the battle, but what turned the tide for the Imperials was when they threatened the slaughter of civilians if Bryce's forces did not retreat from the field. The Ensign was forced to call a tactical retreat, and retreated his forces to staging Point Zed. While there, he was reinforced with several more ships, and plans were drawn up for a counter attack against the Imperial forces. Assault on Toprawa Bryce's planning, and the fact that he had shown what a natural leader he had been during the the defense of Toprawa, Bryce was chosen by the remaining commanders to command the counter attack against the Imperial forces over Toprawa. For the attack, Bryce acted on a daring manuever, banking on the fact that his opponent would assume the counter attack to occur along the equilateral plane of the planet. Bryce planted a small fleet of escape pods whose transponders had been ripped out and replaced with capital ship's and various other support ship's transponders just out of scanner range. The Imperials took the bait as they being to spread out towards the decoys, Bryce's task force came up from below. The battle that ensued was short but pitched. The Ensign's task force took out one of the Class-II Imperial Star Destroyers, which was also the flagship for the Admiral that was commanding the forces. Thanks to the help of Midshipman Alan Grey the communications officer aboard the Bothan Assault Cruiser, Bryce's task force was able to deceive the Imperials into thinking the transponders on board the escape pods were indeed a fleet of ships. Bryce repeatedly asked for a peaceful surrender of the Imperial Forces, but the remaing two Class-II Imperial Star Destroyers turned around and begun to flee, followed quickly by the two Dreadnaughts that had also been in the battle. Left to be mopped up were a squadron of Currack-class light cruiser, and a Medium Cruiser that had aleady been beaten severly during the defense of Topwara. With the mop-up complete, the Ensign sent a missive to fleet command, detailing what had happened in the skies above Toprawa, and reporting minimal losses in the recapturing of air superiority. Awards and Decorations Bryce has earned the following awards and decorations during his time in service. You can see what each of these awards means in more detail by visiting New Republic Military Awards. Battle of Kamino *Field Achievement Award * Battle of Kamino Patch *Kamino Service Ribbon Battle of Chazwa *Ribbon of Valor *Ribbon of Freedom *Battle of Chazwa Patch *Chazwa Service Ribbon Battle of Nak Shimor *Spear of Endor *Battle of Nak Shimor Patch *Nak Shimor Service Ribbon Battle of Toprawa *Star of Aldaraan *Battle of Toprawa Patch Battle of Transdosha *Battle of Transdosha Patch *Sith War Campaign Ribbon Battle of Coruscant *Ribbon of Valor *6th Battle of Coruscant Patch Rumours Shortly after being commissioned as an Ensign in Admiral Ackbar's Second Fleet, Bryce met with then-Midshipman Shammi Milliome. The two are seen being icy and condescending to each other far too often. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," and all that. Lately, however, the Ensign has been noted to be spending a lot of time in a the now 2nd Deck Officer Milliome's quarters. Quotes "Logic, my friends, why can you all not see that logic is the guiding power of the Galaxy?" ::-Bryce Vastri on logic. "You ask me to believe in a cause that is doomed to failure? We seek to rebuild the Old Republic which fell and became the Galactic Empire? Why do we invite that same fate down upon our future generations? We are asking for another Emperor Palpatine." ::-Bryce Vastri on the New Republic "I could have just as well ended up working for the Empire. I don't care for either ideals, I work where life has put me, and it currently has me working for you. I don't have to believe in your ideals, I just have to do my job." ::-Bryce Vastri on Republic ideals. "Imperial Forces, you are advised to surrender, we have another fleet on the edge of the system. You are outnumbered, outclassed, and outbeaten. Your admiral has been killed along with the rest of his ship. I do not want to make the same example of the next ship. Your lives do not need to be lost over the cruelness of your commanders. The New Republic does not condone the acts of genocide taking place on the surface, but I do not want to extinguish the lives of those who did not participate in this. If you continue to battle, we will bring our hammer down on you, and you will be crushed between my fleet and the next fleet like a piece of metal on a forge." ::-Bryce Vastri recommending surrender to Imperial Forces during the Toprawa Counter Assault